Evidence-based research is a key component of medical practice that relies on evidence rather than: observations. However, most treatment recommendations in the field of hand surgery are dependent on; research with low levels of evidence and inadequate rigor in research design. This K24 application strives to develop a multidisciplinary research portfolio at the University of Michigan to study the treatment of distal; radius fracture by applying epidemiology and clinical trial principles. Various disciplines will collaborate in this proposal, including hand surgery, rheumatology, orthopaedic surgery, general surgery, epidemiology and hand therapy, to carry out clinical trials and health services research that will derive data to guide treatments. This research program will incorporate a mentoring program for junior surgery faculty, surgery residents, international fellows and medical students. The theme of this research project is based on applying the Michigan Hand Outcomes Questionnaire (MHQ) to obtain outcomes data in the management of distal radius fracture, a condition afflicting over 600,000 Americans each year. Distal radius fracture affects all strata of the US population due to trauma and osteoporosis. It is costly to the US health care system and despite its description over 200 years ago; the treatment for this injury is still clouded by uncertainty and controversy. The MHQ was developed by the PI during his Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholar's tenure and is one of the most widely used hand outcomes questionnaire in this country and around the world. This research effort will be presented based on the roadmap of the National Institutes of Health to foster increasing clinical research efforts by physician; scientists. The funding from this K24 application will enhance clinical research in hand surgery, a specialty that is working to develop an evidence-based approach in its research agenda. Funding from this award will also provide much needed research support for an interdisciplinary collaboration that will not only benefit the hand surgery specialty, but will also enhance the treatment of upper extremity conditions for other specialties that have intimate ties to the treatment of hand disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]